Rosalina (Canon)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Rosalina is a princess originating from Super Mario Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adoptive mother of the Lumas and the commander of the Comet Observatory. As a young girl, she meets a young Luma in a rusted Starshroom, which they rebuilt in order to search for the Luma's mother. As they traverse throughout the cosmos, Rosalina kept monitoring her home planet where her mother lives as a result of missing her... until her mother died one day. Being saddened and homesick from the event, the young Luma who traveled with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always a part of her and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and all the Lumas who followed her are family now and goes back to her home planet once every one hundred years to check in on it. 'Statistics' Tier: At least Low 2-C | High 2-A Name: Rosalina Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Human, Princess, Mother of the Lumas, Protector of the Cosmos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Magic, Possession via the Cosmic Spirit, Teleportation, Force-Field Generation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation and Immortality (Type 1). Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ White Tanooki, Duplication w/ Double Cherry, Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Mega Mushroom and White Tanooki Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Effortlessly reset the universe. She can also casually warp and manipulate it, bending it all to her will. She displayed zero effort in any of these feats, putting her at a very high-end of this tier) | High Multiverse level+ (Generally portrayed within the same realm as Mario, if not a bit higher. Mario and Bowser are around the same levels, and the latter annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Rosalina scales to this) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Rosalina can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed) | Immeasurable (Scales to Mario-Kun) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Tanked the destruction and reset of the universe completely unscathed) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | High Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Gifted (Has extremely intimate knowledge of all of the cosmos) Weaknesses: None notable Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2